Caminos de ultratumba
by lindakennedy
Summary: Alucard ha perdido su fuerza de voluntad. Ha asesinado a Victor Van Dort por poseer el bien mas preciado que el desea: El amor de su amada Emily.AUTORES:NEVERDIE Y LINDAKENNEDY.


_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay._

¡Que gran frase¡ pensó Victor, sentado en un costado de su cama , chaqueta en mano y viendo su libro de dibujos. Pensó en la tarde en que dibujo esa mariposa azul, la tarde en que sus padres habían acordado el ensayo de su boda. La misma tarde en que por el miedo y la decidía, olvido sus votos matrimoniales. Recordó su pesar, y su fiero intento de aprendérselos por el bien de victoria… fue entonces cuando la conoció a ELLA…

Al principio le asusto porque, bueno, estaba muerta. Pero luego la conoció mejor, y en realidad sintió ese ferviente deseo de casarse con ella, porque con ella se sentía libre, se sentía… se sentía Victor Van Dort. Pero ella ya se había ido, y no volvería jamás, el había estado intentando recordar donde estaba el viejo roble, aquel en donde ella había sido asesinada, pero siempre que intentaba no podía recordarlo.

Ahora solo le quedaban los simples recuerdos de un momento maravilloso y tortuoso al mismo tiempo, de un tiempo en el cual anidaría en su corazón y lo haría sentir un odio profundo contra si mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar sus miedos y dejarse llevar por las costumbres y las etiquetas.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, sin importar el mal tiempo que hacía, tomar aire fresco le sentaría bien.

_Ay Emily porque te deje ir, ¿porque ahora? Para serte sincero, no me imagino lo bella que debiste haber sido en vida, porque, para ser un cadáver, eras la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. _

Se quedo embelesado al recordar su glamoroso baile a la luz de la luna, girando graciosamente sobre sus pies, hasta que se le rompió la rodilla y tuvo que volvérsela a poner.

Siguió en sus cavilaciones sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba en ese mismo bosque, distraído como siempre, no se percato de que una criatura le estaba acechando desde los arboles cubiertos de hielo.

_Así que este es el famoso Victor Van Dort … el que la libero. ¿Qué tendrá el para que todos lo admiren allá abajo?_

la criatura que lo acechaba estaba mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de odio, tenia cubierto el cuerpo con una capa negra, y todo el atuendo digno de un caballero de la corte de la reina, de un conde. Se le llenaron los pensamientos de rabia pura solo con recordar el esmero con que el rogo por el amor de esa mujer, y ese tal Victor, el muy maldito se atrevió a romperle el corazón y rechazarla.

¿Por qué el, que era un inmortal, que podía regresarla a la vida, que le daría amor eterno, era tan indigno de su amor?

Victor escucho ruido detrás de él, así que se dio la vuelta y escudriño su alrededor, no vio nada por la espesa niebla, hasta que fue demasiado tarde… algo lo golpeo con una fuerza enorme, y lo arrojo varios metros detrás, hasta pegarse con ese roble.

Vio a un ser increíblemente elegante, mucho más grande que él, y claramente mucho más fuerte. El hombre lo miraba desde arriba, y Victor vio sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, que lo miraban con un odio casi inhumano.

Entonces, Víctor entendió, que aunque luchara por su vida, cosa que no haría, sería inútil, así que se quedo inmóvil en el suelo mientras escuchaba al hombre decir unas palabras, mientras tanto, Víctor rezo, porque sabía que llegaría al mundo de los muertos, rezo fervientemente, que fuera rápida, y que Emily estuviera ahí para el …

ALUCARD'S POV

La había visto en el pasado, bailando, sin vida, bajo la luz de la luna, aun podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, una belleza casi celestial. Su marchito cuerpo no podía opacar la belleza de su alma. Una alma tan pura que irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad.

Por eso la deseaba, su cuerpo su alma, todo, pero ella no le correspondía, porque él, quien poseía un inmenso poder sobre la vida y la muerte, era rechazado y lo peor de todo, humillado.

Un mero humano, había logrado ganarse un lugar en el corazón de su amada, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, mientras el llevaba tanto tiempo cortejándola

Como todo un caballero acepto su derrota, después de todo, el en algún momento fue humano, así que la acepto, en todo caso habían mejores coas que hacer, golums que matar, un nazi lunático que buscar y un combate pendiente con el vaticano

Pero eso no termino allí, poco tiempo después, pudo verla de nuevo, llorando, aquel humano se había atrevido a abandonarla, podía ver sus lagrimas mojar el vestido que portaba.

_Los caminos de la muerte eran misteriosos, siempre lo fueron, aquello que gozaban de vida, deseaban la muerte, mientras aquello que veían su final llegar, darían su alma por vivir escasos segundos más._

Alucard caminaba por el bosque bajo la embriagante luz de la luna llena, bendita luna, siempre brillando en lo alto. Casi podía sentir como el monstruo que guardaba en su interior rompía las cadenas de su conciencia, para escapar, en una furia ciega y sangrienta

Así fue como perdió el sentido, la verdad esa noche había sido especial, el deseaba hablar, discutir como gente civilizada, pero cuando lo vio allí en medio del bosque, tan desprotegido y solo, sin una alma a la vista, que le fue imposible contenerse.

Aun podía recordar la muerte del hombre que le había quitado algo que él había querido, por tanto, su muerte no fue rápida. No, no tendría sentido que lo fuese, el debía sufrir, correr llorar, y finalmente ser tragado por la oscuridad mientras lloraba

El primer disparo fue a la pierna, luego un golpe en el rostro que lo estrello dolorosamente contra el árbol, aun podía recordar como arrastro el inconsciente cuerpo, por el bosque en búsqueda de un claro mejor iluminado por la luna. Pero sus recuerdos, se perdían allí, recordaba llegar al claro, recordaba la ira, incluso recordaba sangre, pero, nada más, no estaba seguro que había terminado haciendo con aquel sujeto

No podía recordar, gritos de dolor o suplicas, ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que extinguió la vida, reflejado en sus ojos llenos de miedo y horror Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que tan perdido había estado en su odio que era incapaz de recordar lo que había hecho con su alma. Y eso era un problema, si había cruzado el umbral, lo más seguro era que terminaría encontrándose con su amada

Grito con una rabia ciega mientras sus manos se extendían hacia el firmamento definitivamente, donde quiera que el alma de aquel desdichado sujeto fuese a parar, el la encontraría y la devoraría.


End file.
